The way we were raised
by funni neko
Summary: Roxas Hates his older brother Ventus for leaving him and his twin brother. At the start of thier Sophmore year they get a new teacher Joining the school and is rumoured to be an older look a like to Roxas. Who is this new teacher and what does it have to do with Ventus? YAOI! Akuroku, RiSo, Venxterra
1. Prologue

**The Way We Were Raised **

**Prologue**

I sat on my bed before I got up and went downstairs to go make some breakfast. I grabbed a box of frosted flakes and milk before pouring it into in a blue bowl. As I moved away I glanced towards the calendar to see that it was the third anniversary since he left. I sighed before I sat down and began to eat my cereal and let my mind wander.

"Big brother, don't go!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs of the house that we have been living in for my whole short twelve years. Who would take me and Sora to school? Who would tuck us in at night who would tell us I love you? These thoughts were running as I watched my brother put his stuff inside the cab.

"Roxas, I'm sorry I can't take you with me but I will be back, I promise," My brother Ventus said, smiling sadly as Sora my twin brother came outside and saw us.

"I hope you never come back! You're just like Momma and Daddy!" I shouted at Ventus before running back into the house. He will leave and never come back just like my mom and dad left us because we were in the way. I ran up the stairs to my room/ passing Sora who was staring out the door at Ventus.

I stared into my cereal as I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of that horrible event that had occurred three years ago. I sighed as I placed the bowl into the sink and washed it out. I dried my hands before I took two piece of bread and placed them in the toaster. I turned to leave the kitchen and head upstairs to Sora's room.

"Sora, wake up," I say while shaking Sora's arm to get him to wake up. Why couldn't Sora ever wake up on his own? I let out a heavy sigh as I finally feel Sora stir from under the sheets

"I'm up, stop shaking me already," Sora said, sitting up on his bed and pushing me away as I climbed off his Mickey Mouse bed spread.

"Good, now hurry up. We have to go meet the others today before school," I tell him, giving him a smile before I walked out of the room. I went downstairs to find that the toast was done, so I slathered some grape jelly on them and poured Sora a glass of milk.

"I have to get some groceries soon; we're running out of milk." I checked both of our backpacks to make sure we had all of our textbooks and supplies. Then I placed some lunch money inside of Sora's wallet before I walked over to tie my shoes as Sora came tumbling down the stairs.

"Eat your breakfast, and then we can go," I said pointing to the plate of toast and glass of milk on the table. I hope this year will be better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you Guys like this chapter. Please Review! Thank you beta QueenBtchoftheUniverse**


	2. Chapter 1: Hayner says School Sucks

**Ch.1: School Sucks**

**Alleyway**

"Hayner you here?" Pence asked as he approached me from the entrance of the Secret Hangout., I was lounging on the couch.

"Yeah I'm here Pence,." I replied, sitting up straight and wincing from the pain in my stomach. I ignored it and looked up from the couch to see Pence standing at the door of the hangout.

"Don't just stand there Pence, come in," I tell him, gesturing for him to come and sit down., Pence walked in an sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Hey Hayner, how long have you know Olette?" Pence asked, turning to look at me. Woah, where did that come from?

"Um, I guess since we were kids. Why"

"Ah, just wondering. Did you ever go out with Olette?"Pence asked, turning his head away from me to hide the blush forming on his face.

"What? Why would you ask that Pence? Dating 'lette ' would be like dating my sister if I had one." I said. Before realization dawned on me. _I don't believe it, Pence has a crush on Olette!_

"Oh, I see why you asked me this now. You like her, don't you Pence." I waggled my eyebrows at him. Teasing Pence was just so much fun.

"Yeah, I like her don't tell her, Hayner." Pence was glaring at me_. Why does everyone think I am a Blabbermouth? I have never said anything to anyone._

"OK Pence, I won't tell her." I say, putting my hands up in the air in submission.

"Guys, you in here?" That was when Olette came into the Hangout, , wearing her customary orange shirt with white flowers. Namine, Kairi, and Xion filed in after her.

"Hey girls," I greet them.

"Hey Hayner, Pence." all the girls replied collectively, going to their separate areas in the hideout.

"Who are we waiting for now?" Kairi asked.

"We're waiting on the twins and Riku, that's it,Pence said.

"No need to wait for Sora and Roxas. I got a text from Sora saying to meet us at school since they woke up late." A tall silver haired boy enter the fort, wearing a black shirt with a silver and yellow vest jacket and blue jeans his name was Riku and. All the girls at our school love him,but I think he may have a thing for Sora.

"Good morning Riku,." Namine said.

"Good morning to you too Namine,." Riku said looking at her.

"Let's go then,." Xion said.

"Hey, wait up,." Olette ran to the entrance to follow after me.

"Well, we might as well be heading to prison,." I said with a sigh as we began to walk to school.

"Come on Hayner, it's not that bad,." Pence said_. Did he really just say what I think he did? Pence hated the institution almost as bad as I did._

I gave Pence a look as the rest of the gang came out of the hideout.

"Nevermind,." Pence said, looking at me. _That's what I thought_, his look said it all. He was only trying to impress Olette.

"Let's get a move on." Riku said as we headed towards the sandlot.

As the we were walking in the sandlot we heard a voice call out. "Hey Lamer." A voice that sounded like my arch-rival Siefer Alsmay. He was tall with blonde hair that was covered up by a black beanie and a scar going towards his right eye.

"What do you want Siefer?" I growled, not even bothering to turn around to face him.

"Awe, what's the matter chickenwuss, you scared?" Siefer said, walking in front of me and leaning in so that we were eye to eye. I hate him and that stupid nickname so much.

"No, I'm not afraid of you asshat," I retaliated, glaring into two deep pools of icy blue eyes.

"Oh, that's a new one Lamer. Where'd you get that one? I bet you just pulled it right out of your ass,." Siefer said.

"Get the hell out of my face you dickhead!" I yelled at Siefer, pushing his face away with my hand.

"Get your hand out of my face Lamer,." Siefer said in a muffled voice, then he bit down on my hand. I pulled my hand away instantly.

"Ouch you fuck face, you bit my damn hand,." I yelled.

"Then don't be stickin' your hands were they don't belong,." Siefer said, then started laughing before he turned and started walking toward Twilight high.

"What a jerk, huh Xion," Kairi said.

"Uh, yeah,." Xion said, focusing on what here sister was saying.

"Um, Hayner? cCan I ask you a question?." Namine asked as I began to relax, letting the tension roll out of my shoulders.

"Why not,." I said. Holding onto anger was not in my nature, so I put it aside for now. Seifer would be getting his soon enough.

I stretched my arms behind my head, then looked back at Namine.

"How did this feud between you and Siefer start?" Namine asked. This caught the attention of the whole group, that was now that was focusing on me awaiting an answer. I hate being the center of attention.

"That answer will need to be shared at another time,." I tell them, putting my hands back into my pockets, turning slightly to avoid meeting any eyes.

"Man, whatever happened between those two must have been drastic," Pence said. He must have thought I was out of hearing range.

"Maybe the twins will know something about Hayner and Siefer, 'cause they've known him longer than the rest of us,." Namine said, looking at me with concern and worry.

"How about we ask them when we get to school?" Olette said, then turned towards the school.

"Yeah, let's hurry up and go," Riku said before breaking off in a run to catch up with me and the gang not far behind him.

* * *

><p>"Roxas! You bastard, I thought you said we'd be late!" Sora yelled as they entered the school gates.<p>

"With your usually speed to wake up in the morning, we would have missed the whole first hour of school if I hadn't forced you out of bed. Besides, we have ten minutes to find out what class room we're in and find that damn class so shut up and hurry." Roxas replied as hewas speed walked towards the billboard with the second- year classrooms on it.

"That is not true Roxas,." Sora said, following after his twin.

"Yeah yeah, whatever,." Roxas said, finding his name under class 2-C.

"Hey, we're in the same class this year too,." Sora said, pointing to his name right under Roxas'.

"Yeah, just great," Roxas said with fake happiness, but Sora didn't catch it.

"I know right,." Sora said, smiling brightly at his twin.

"Hey you guys!" Kairi yelled, waving her hand at the twins.

"Hey guys,." Sora said as the gang got closer to them.

Axel smiled as he walked out from the school building to see the twins and the others at the billboard and went over to him.

"Hey twins." Axel said, putting his hands on both of their heads and ruffling their hair.

"Stop that,." the twins said in unison, smacking Axel's hands of their heads.

"So Roxie, how is it going?" Axel said, wrapping an arms around Roxas's shoulder.

"Let me go,." Roxas said in a menacing low voice. making Axel let him go.

Axel gave a nervous chuckle as he let Roxas go.

"Let's go,." Sora said after everyone found out what classroom they were going to be in for homeroom.

"What classroom are you in Riku?" Sora yelled while jumping onto Riku's back.

"2-C, same as you." Riku said, reaching for Sora to pull him off of his back.

"Yay, we're in the same classroom again this year!" Sora yelled, jumping up and down on Riku's back.

"So what classroom are you girls in?" Riku asked, turning towards them while still trying to pry Sora off.

"We're all in 2-A with Pence,." the girls chimed.

"What about you Hayner," Axel asked, turning to Hayner .

"I'm in class 2-D." Hayner replied. 'Great that means this year I am all alone.' He thought sarcastically.

"So am I, Lamer." Seifer said popping out of nowhere scaring the living daylights out of the girls then looked at Hayner now divested face then turned and walked away laughing.

"Roxas kill me now." Hayner says placing a hand on Roxas shoulder.

"Aw come on Hayner it won't be that bad." Roxas said trying to reassure him while the rest of his friends were giving me a pitiful look.

"If it wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have homeroom with that thing all year long." Hayner stated before my whole body started to shake in fury.

"Um Hayner you alright there man." Pence said looking at me then approaching me slowly Like Hayner was a injured deer.

"What did I do to deserve this!" Hayner yelled making everyone in the area jump. "School sucks!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes See we are getting somewhere. I hope you guys like this story. Please Leave Reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2: Begining Of The New Year

**Ch.2: Begining Of The New Year**

"Roxas do you think Hayner going to be ok?" Sora asked. "No I think Hayner is going to have on a hell of a school year." Roxas said smiling with a all knowing grin. "Huh, you know something I don't ,Roxas." Sora said grabbing Roxas arm. "Yeah, I will tell you about it when we get home." Roxas said as his sinister evil was leaking out of him making a creepy grin appear on his face.

"Roxas you got that look in your eyes." Sora said trying to get his brother to stop that insane smile on his face. "What be in the fun off that now Sora." Roxas said as the both made it to there homeroom. "What are homeroom class again, Roxas." Sora said as they stepped into there classroom. "It Geography." Roxas stated looking at the board saying that they can pick there own seats.

"Hey guys."Riku said stepping into the classroom out of breath. "Where did you go Riku and why are you out of breath?" Sora asked as the silver haired boy sat down in the open seat next to him. "I was being chased around the school by fangirls."Riku sighed in frustration. "It going to be all long year for you to huh, Riku?" Roxas asked him as he took the seat in front of Sora.

"Its for sure going to be like hell if I keep getting chased by fangirls all year long like last year." Riku said banging his head on his desk as the twins laughed at his suffering.

Change Scene

**Class 2-A**

"I kinda feeling sorry for Hayner." Xion said looking at her sisters. "I do to but we can't do anything about the classes." Kairi said looking at her youngest sister. "I don't think it will be all bad for Hayner when he finally realize what Siefer wants from him." Namine said looking at her friends and sisters. "What does Hayner got that Seifer would want?" Pence asked looking confused. "You know the saying little kids always tease the one they like." Olette said looking at her dense boyfriend.

"Wait so your saying, Siefer likes Hayner." Pence said looking at the girls with a look of uneasy. "Look all the girls that we know all agree that Siefer is Bi and Hayner is most defiantly gay." Kairi said looking at Pence. "How do you know this?" Pence asked not really wanting an answer but a bit curious why they think this. "Well Siefer has date some girls but most of them were blond and have brown eyes like Hayner" Xion started then Namine finished her thought "And Hayner most defiantly Gay because he told us he had a crush on Roxas in the Seventh grade but got over him Quickly when in Eighth grade when Seifer came back into our school."

"Oh OK then." Pence said his eye slightly twitching of how they all knew this but him. "Pence you think your going to be OK." Kairi asked looking at there black haired friend. "Yeah, I think I will be find." Pence said as he looked at the girls.

Change Scene

**Hallway**

"I'm so screwed." Hayner mumbled to himself. "Aw come on Hayner it not going to be that bad." Axel Said trying to get The blonde boy to stop mopping. "No that bad I have to deal with this bastard through my whole Sophomore year." Hayner yelled at Axel grabbing Axel by his Collar pulling him down to his eye level. "I'm sorry, man damn you really have some anger management problems there shortie." Axel said as he was finally let go of Hayner grip rubbing his neck.

"I'm not short everyone is just freakish tall."Hayner said glaring at Axel as they where about to past the stairs that lead up to third year floor. "Well here is my stop,Hay." Axel said ruffling Hayner hair before going up the stairs. "See yah later, Ax." Hayner said as he walked down to his classroom door but stopped in front of it. "I'm gong to have on hell of a year." Hayner mumbled as he entered the room.

**Class 2-D**

"Hey there Lamer." Seifer said looking up from his conversation with Rai to look at Hayner but Hayner didn't reply just looked at the board to see that they had assign seat and just his luck he was sitting right next to the bastard. "Lamer, Cat got your tongue." Seifer said getting up to get up in Hayner face. "Get your mug out of my face." Hayner said glaring at Siefer.

"Ah so Lamer, can talk." Siefer said getting out of Hayner face to hover above him. "Yes I can no leave me alone." Hayner said almost growling at Seifer. "Oh- You want me-" Seifer started before he was interrupted by the bell signalling class will start in 10 minutes.

Change Scene

**Class 3-A**

"Axel, where the hell have you been. " A dirty blond boy said sitting next to a boy with midnight blue hair that went over his left eye. "Hey Lenzo, Myde." Axel said walking toward them. "Lea, what do you think gave you the right to call me by my first name." The boy with midnight blue hair said looking up from his book to glare at Axel. "Fine, fine damn Zexion don't gotta give me the death glare if look could kill you would come in second place." Axel said looking at Zexion.

"So what took you so long Axel?" the blonde asked Axel looking at him. "I went to go see Roxy, Demyx." Axel said looking at Demyx. "Ah Still haven't manage to get into his pants yet I see.' Demyx stated looking at Axel face making him going as bright a his hair. "Damn you Demyx." Axel said as he sat behind Demyx. "Sorry I couldn't help but to tease you this is longest time you tried to get someones attention." Demyx said with a cheeky grin.

"I know that why I want to make Roxas fall for me as they say the longer it takes to obtain something the better it will be." Axel said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter**

******Date edited:9/3/12****  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the new teacher

**The Way We Were Raised**

** Chapter 3: Meeting the new teacher**

"Hayner lets go already." Roxas yelled from outside The Usual Spot. "I'm coming keep you pants on." Hayner said calling out form inside the usual spot. "Where is the rest of the gang, Roxas?" Hayner asked turning to look over at Roxas. "They said they will meet us at school since Riku came by to pick up Sora today." Roxas said looking Hayner in the eye.

"Ok then lets go then." Hayner said walking to the sandlot as they were walking Roxas started to speak. "Hey Hayner do you ever think that Sora will ever stop needing me." Roxas said looking up at the sky looking at Hayner out the corner of his eye. "Roxas you know as well as I do Sora will always need you no matter what." Hayner said reassuringly.

"You think so." Roxas said in an uneasy voice. "I know he will." Hayner said as the finally started to see the school in the distance. "And one day Roxas you shall see more than the darkness of the sky shadow." Hayner said with all seriousness. " I hope so since I don't to live in this world like I don't have a heart." Roxas clutching the front of his shirt wear his heart is.

"Roxas..." Hayner started looking at him with a sad smile. "I'm OK, Hayner but I just wish thtat the day will never come when he would just get up and leave us that day." Roxas said as tears were trying to burst forth but he willed them back. "You know what even though the start of my school years sucked Monkey balls you still have a chance to make it better."Hayner said as they finally appeared at the front gate as they saw there friends saw them and headed towards them.

"I'm have the ability to change the school year but not change what is already said and done." Roxas said before running over to his friends and Hayner following shortly afterwards.

"Hey Roxy." Axel said with a short wave. " That not my name Axy." Roxas said with a fake mock pout. "Awww that so cute they already have pet names for each other Zexy." Demyx said squealing at them but since Roxas didn't know he was he turned and gave him his death glare. Only if look can kill Demyx would have been dead. "Stop glaring at me please Roxas." Demyx said but Roxas glare only intensified.

"Hey Axel get Blondie over here to stop staring at my sexiness." Demyx said when Zexion smacked him on the side of head with the book he was just reading. " Sexy Zexy why did you just hit me?" Demyx whined as fake crocodile tears. "Don't make me do it if you don't stop infatuation whining." Zexion said bluntly give Demyx no sympathy.

"Who are these people?" Roxas turning his heated glare at Axel but it didn't faze Axel one bit. " The Blondie over there Is Demyx or you can call him dummy or Demy, The platinum blue haired kid is Zexion or Zexy or Bookworm." Axel said as a book was hurled at his face but caught it with one hand but didn't notice the second one and got his Square on his nose.

"OW! Damnit Zexion how many books do you freaking have in that bag?" Axel yelled at him throwing the books back at him which we caught quite easily. "5 books, One textbook, Two novels, One manga for Demyx and the Learing how to understand an idiots language." Zexion said look at him. "Are you serious about the last one" Riku asked him he just gave him and and showed him the book.

"Man Can I borrow this book sometime." Riku said look up at Zexion then looking over at Sora. "Sure it seems like your going to need all the help you can get that idiot. " Zexion said looking at Riku with a small smile. "Yeah he is a handful at times but you get used to it." Riku said returning Zexion's smile. "Hurry up you guys or we will not get to see the new teacher." Sora said jumping up and down with Demyx.

"Ok we coming Sora." Riku said heading over to his boyfriend with Zexion. "Why do we have to go see the new teacher because they say the new teacher , Sora?" Axel asked him as the neared the new teacher classroom. "Well They say that the new teacher is only about 25 and he already a teacher." Sora said excitedly look up at the tall pyro. "I see." Axel said with a sweatdrop coming down his head.

"Oi Sora were here." Hayner said about to open the door and Sora stepped inside to find a male that looked vary much like Roxas just a little older then he froze when the guy looked him dead in the eye. "Sora what does he look like?" Roxas said pushing his twin a little for the whole gang to see but soon a he saw him his fist tighten. "Teach what is your name?" Axel asked him looking up at him to see that he was staring at Roxas.

"Ventus." Roxas said slowly backing away from his older look a like. "Hey Roxas, Sora, long time no see." Ventus said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Date edited:9/3/12**


	5. Chapter 4: The truth is out

**The Way We Were Raised**

****Chapter 4 :The Truth Is out****

**Flash back**

"Ven did you hear about the two new kids that are joining are class." Zack said as he stranded hovering over him. "Yes I heard now sit down you hyper active fool." Ventus growled as pushed him into the seat next to him."No need to be so rough Ventus." Zack said to Ventus as he rubbed his shoulders. "You can stop being a Idiot then this would not be happening so often. "Your so mean Venny." Zack said as he did his favorite kicked puppy look.

"Quiet Down everyone Class is about to start." Cid yelled at his students. "We have two new kids join are class come in and Introduce yourselves." Cid motioned the two new kids to come into the room. "Hi my name is Aqua McQueen." The girl with deep blue hair as shimmering blue eyes said. "I'm Terra Forest." the tall Burnet said to the class showing a stoic face. "You two can sit Next Fair and Strife." Cid said pointing to Ven and Zack they went to sit down. "Hi my name is Zack Fair and this is Ventus Strife but he likes to be called Ven." Zack said introducing the two of us.

"It a pleasure to meet you." Aqua said happily as Ven just focused on the brunet that had said nothing but his name since the beginning of class. "Aqua is your friend Terra broken or something?" Zack asked as he continued to poke Terra trying to get a reaction. "No I Assure you he just doesn't like new places." Aqua said to Zack as she scribbled down some notes. "Oh so he like your brother Roxas ain't he Ven." Zack said to Ven who glared at him. "Don't you dare bring my family into this Fair." Ven said angrily as glared at Zack before turning his attention back to his notes.

"Oh man I sorry Ven, you have to forgive me." Zack said putting on his puppy dog pout. "No you know how much they mean to me and you are insulting them and Terra and for that I can't forgive you." Ven said looking Zack square in the face with a glare. "I'm really sorry Ven, but I understand." Zack said and turned his attention back to his own notes. "Even though I'm still mad at you I can't be you're my friend so I will forgive this one time." Ven said giving Zack a small smile. "Really." Zack said as hugged Ven.

"Well that period was eventful what class do you have next?" Ven said as he stood up as well did the others. "Both of us have history with Mr. Ansem." Aqua said to Ven as the walked into the hallway. "So do we." Ven said to Aqua as they walked to their next class. "Zack! Were are you" A voice yelled from down the hallway. "Oh no, Sorry guys I will meet you in class." Zack said before he started into a run. "Get back here." A girl with long Black hair came running by saying hi to Ven then went back into chasing Zack.

"Who was that?" Terra asked Ven who looked at him shocked. "Um that was Tifa Lockheart." Ven said after he snapped out of his daze that Terra could talk. "She a friend of my Cousin Cloud Strife." Ven said as the walked to the classroom. "If you don't mind me asking who Is that Roxas person that Zack spoke of?" Aqua asked Ven who smiled at her. "He is my little brother and with his twin Sora, we have no parents so I take care of them." Ven said to Aqua.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know." Aqua said hitting herself in her mind for being o rude. "No need to worry I fine with it we have been parent less since a mother and father abounded us begin of my Freshmen year." Ven said as he gave them a big smile. "Even though It may be hard now but I have people that will help me threw thick and thin." Ven said as they entered the class room.

"You are very strong Ven, never forget that." Terra said as he ruffled Ven hair as the entered the room. "Hey stop that Terra." Ven said trying to push Terra hand out of his hair.

**End of Flashback Scene**

"Yeah that how I meet Terra and Aqua the beginning of Senior year." Ven said to Sora as he had a frown on his face. "What do they have to do with anything?" Riku asked Ven who turned to glare at him. "Everything." Ven said as he began telling his next part of his story. "Say three to Four months after that, I noticed a change." Ven said to Sora.

**Flashback Scene**

"Ven, Are you going to go to Leon party this weekend?" Terra asked Ven who looked at him confusedly. "You know I can't go to that party Terra I have to take care of Roxas and Sora." Ven said to him as he watched Terra's face fall. "Then can I go over you house then to help you take care of your brothers with you." Terra asked hopefully with a small grin on his face. "You can but just don't try to scare them." Ven said to Terra as he got up and walked to get some lunch.

"Terra, Do you like Ven?" Zack asked him as I approached our tabled unnoticed. "Yes I love him very much but he has to take care of his family first." Terra said as he looked up to find Ven looking right a him. "You Big Idiot you could have told me how you felt." Ven said angrily to Terra. "But you don't like me the same way I do." Terra said solemnly. "I do Love you Terra I can hide my emotion very well because If I show any emotion to my younger sibling will get worried.

"So does that mean." Terra started but didn't finish his thought. "Yes that means I will date you." Ven said before Terra Came up to him and gave him a huge hug. "Finally you guys admit you like each other." Leon said as he had Could sitting I his lap snuggling against him. "Yeah Cousin." Cloud said teasingly looking at his Cousin face that flushed red with embarrassment.

**End of Flashback scene**

"So you started dating Terra what happened after that?" Sora said as he saw Ven Eyes showed pain.

"I got a letter from…"

**Flashback Scene**

"Good morning Ven-niichan, Terra-Chan." Roxas said as he and Sora entered the Dining room. "Good morning you two." Ven said as he gave them each a kiss on the forehead before he went to go get the mail and saw a weird letter and opened it.

Dear Ventus,

We are coming back home to take Sora and Roxas away from you in two months. We decided to raise the instead of you because you are unfit to be there guardians. Now Just remember you were never their parents to begin with you filthy Queer.

Hate you always Mom and Dad

"Ven, what wrong?" Terra said rushing over to his fallen boyfriend as he saw the letter picked it up and read it. "Ven-niichan what wrong?" The twins asked at the same time. "Its nothing Sora, Roxas go eat your breakfast." Ven said as he saw there hesitation to leave there brother. "Don't worry I will take care of Ven for you two." Terra said and they smiled at him and went back into the kitchen. "Ven what are you going to do." Terra asked Ven who looked at him with a determined face.

"I will try to get custody of my brothers that what I will do." Ven said as looked back at his brothers and smiled sadly.

**End of Flashback Scene**

"Is that the reason you left us because you lost the custody match with our parents." Sora asked Ven Sadly. "No I won the Custody match but then they sent assassination after me trying to kill me." Ven said softly to Sora. "Then why did you leave us Ven?" Sora yelled at Ven that Cringed at the loud voice. "Because on night the kidnapped you guys when you guys were asleep and told me to get out of town when they were returned to me or you guys would have been killed.

"Why would our own parents do something like that to us Ven!" Sora asked angrily. "Because there not your real parents, Sora. We were adopted we had a large some of money that are real parents left us before they died." Ventus said to Sora who looked shocked. "I won custody But since I was the oldest the money went to me so I could give you guys a share of it when you guys were old enough to handle it yourselves." Ven said to Sora who looked dumbfounded.

"So why did you leave?" Sora asked lowly this time. "Because after the figured that out they killed all my friends only Terra escape with high risked injuries, and I couldn't let the same thing happen to you to so I left." Ven said as he let Tears Stream down from his eyes. "So you left so you could protect us." Sora said walking over to Ven that nodded his. "That is the reason I left I would come back ever so often to help you guys get by." Ven said to Sora that smiled softly at him. "Thank you big Brother for telling us this but why are you here.

"I finally got are adopted parents behind bars so they could never hurt us again and I can be with you guys in are new house here in twilight town." Ven said to Sora as he had a bright smile on his face. "Really." Sora asked hopefully. "Yes really now lets go find your brother." Ven said as they all went out go look for Roxas but when Riku stopped them from leaving. "Why are you stopping us, Riku" Sora asked his boyfriend.

"Because Axel has already found him and he says he on the roof." Riku said as he excited the room and headed towards the roof.

**Change scene**

**Roof top**

"Why is he here after everything he done to us." Roxas said angrily. "I don't know but maybe you should have a least heard him out Roxas." Axel said as to Roxas that looked at him surprised. "How did you knows I was here?" Roxas asked Axel surprised. "I know you very well Roxas." Axel said mysteriously. "If you say so." Roxas said as he sat down. "Roxas I'm envious of you know that right." Axel said suddenly.

"No why." Roxas asked looking at Axel with a surprised look. "Because you have actual family that cares about you." Axel said to Roxas. "But don't you live with them." Roxas asked Axel how nodded his head. "Just because I live with my parent and siblings doesn't mean they give a rats ass about me." Axel said to Roxas who looked even more surprised than before. "So don't judge your brother until you know why he left." Axel said as he leaned down to peck him on his lips before pulling away.

"Roxas you up here?" Ven said as he opened the door to find his baby brother face flushed red. "Are you alright." Sora asked his twin that looked at him then to Ven. "I will listen to you know Ven-niichan."Roxas said as then Ven told his story once again. "So you didn't give us up." Roxas said as Ven shook his head no and Roxas started to cry and he ran into Ven arms. "I love Ven-niichan, so don't leave us again." Roxas said as he gripped onto Ven shirt harder.

"I promise you we will always be together." Ven said as he pulled Roxas and Sora into a big hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Date edited:9/3/12**


	6. Chapter 5: The New Home

**The Way We Were Raised**

**Chapter 5: The New Home**

"So Ven, Where are you taking us?" Sora asked Ven as he looked out the window in the back sear of the car. "I wanted you guys to move in with me soon a possible so I want to show you guys your maybe new house." Ven said to Sora as he looked at him through the front mirror then at Roxas who looked straight ahead looking at everything they passed by.

As they drove slightenly on the road as they finally reached a two story house which Ven drove into the drive through and Ven and the twins went inside the house. "I'm home Terra." Ven said as he entered the house and took off his shoes. "Welcome back, Ven." A tall brunette said as coming into view. "Sora, Roxas this is Terra, this are the twins, Terra watch them right quick while I go change."Ven said to Terra as he gave him a peck on cheek amd went up stairs.

"It nice to finally meet you guys. I'm Terra a model for Twilight In Motion." Terra says to the twins as he led them to the living room which had one single chair a three seat coach and a flat screen TV with DVD and speaker hookup. "This living room rocks!" Sora exclaimed to Terra as he smiled. "Yeah but this is guest living room." Terra said as they went down the hallway to a much bigger room with two flat screens, two couches and two singing chairs, video games and bean bag chairs, also posters on the wall.

"This our living room." Terra said as smirked appeared on his face as the twins jaws dropped. "This room harder then the previous one." Roxas said as Sora nodded his head wanting to say the same thing. "I guess you guys like the living room." Ven said as he came from downstairs and had sweat pants and a white shirt on. "You ready to see your own rooms guys?" Ven asked them as they both nodded their heads yes.

Sora room was first the walls had Disney all over the sky on the ceiling and the carpet looked and felt like a real beach. A queen size bed in the center with a game counsel attached to a flat screen that was attached to the wall and had a window view. Roxas room was a light blue color with a guitar on the side and a keyboard a window seat as well as the other commendation Sora had.

"Do you guys like your new rooms?" Terra asked the twins as he hugged ven from behind. "Do we like them of course we do we love them. "Sora said as Roxas nodded his head in agreement. "So when can we move in?" Roxas asked the two of them. "How about tomorrow."Terra asked them and they smiled and nodded their heads.

**Time skip**

"Wake up Sora,Roxas."Terra called from outside their room doors."Mkay."Roxas said to Terra as he exited his room and headed to the bathroom. "Sora wake up." Terra said as he walked into Sora Bedroom to find him already dressed."You excited Sora." Terra asked as he him and he nodded his head yes.

"I can't believe were a family again after such a long time." Sora said as he smiled brightly at Terra. "yeah."Terra said as he smiled back at Sora. "Hey Terra don't worry you are part of the family." Roxas said as he passed Sora's room. "Yeah Ven loves you."Sora says happily. "I love him to." Terra said to the twins as they all entered the kitchen and Ven served them breakfast.

**Time Skip**

"Lets go." Sora said as he hopped in the back seat with Roxas and Ven went to the passenger seat and Terra in the driver seat.

**Time Skip**

"Finally we finished unpacking."Roxas said as his cellphone went off. "Hey Riku." Roxas said as he handed Sora his phone. "Hello oh Riku no were still going tomorrow."Sora said to Riku. "Ok bye Riku."Sora said as he gave Roxas back his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Date edited:9/3/12**


	7. Chapter 6: You Got to love your

**The Way We Were Raised**

**Chapter 6: You got to love your Leather Pants**

"Come on Roxas, Sora it time for us to go."Ven said as the twin rushed down from upstairs as the zoomed passed Terra saying goodbye. "Bye." Terra said pecking Ven and giving a small wave to the twins. Ven walked over to the car and off they went as Terra stood their waving goodbye to them as they drove away.

Time skip

Change scene

"Man I can't believe you were almost late Roxas."Hayner said to Roxas after their first class ended. "Yeah, me to." Roxas said as he an Hayner left the classroom and started heading towards their next class. "Hey Roxas, can I talk to you." Axel called out to him as he walked towards them from down the hall towards them. "Sure." Roxas said as Hayner said his goodbyes and went to his next class while Roxas walked towards Axel.

"So Roxas do you have any plans for Saturday?" Axel asks him as they walked towards there next class Roxas shakes his head no "Do you want to go on a date with me then?" Axel then asked him as his face flushed red. "Sure." Roxas said to Axel as he gave him as smile.

Change Scene

"Zexion." Demyx called to his boyfriend who had his face buried in a book. "What, Demyx?"Zexion said looking up from his book. "Happy birthday Zexy."Demyx said giving his boyfriend a present." What is it Demyx?" Zexion asked as he looked up at his boyfriend with a small smile. Zexion unwrapped the present to reveal a homemade cake wishing him a happy birthday."Its probably not that good but I guess it ok cause about 50th try Sora didn't throw up." Demyx said as he returned his boyfriend smile before he was pulled into a deep kiss. Zexion pulled away resting his head onto Demyx as he smiled at him softly before kissing his temple. "Lets eat it together Demyx."

Change scene

D105 Classroom

"Cloud good job on your first solo lesson."Leon said as he patted the blonde on his head. Cloud cocked his head to the side wondering what Leon was talking about. "You did the last Clas all by yourself." Leon said to Cloud as he pulled him to his lap. "What do you expect me to do leave them doing nothing." Cloud said. As he laid his head onto Leon. "Well considering all the previous student teachers I've had, yes I did." Leon said. Cloud growled at him playfully as he punched him in the arm lightly. "Well I'm not most people am I?" Cloud said. Leon leaned down to kiss him. "No your not." Leon said. Once he broke the kiss for some air.

Time Skip

After school

"Kairi are you ready to go?' Sora asked. She nodded her head as she was being dragged to Riku's classroom by Sora. "Riku Let go." Sora said After he kicked the door open. "OK Lets go." Riku said getting up from his seat following his boyfriend and childhood friend out the door. All three of them ran out the schol ground and headed towards the beach.

Change scene

Beach

"We're finally here."Sora yelled. As he ran down to the shore stripping himself of his close as he got closer and closer to the water. "Sora wait." Riku said. As he walked along the beach picking up Sora's discard clothes. "It cold." Sora yelled once he stepped into the water. "Of course it is what did you expect it to be warm." Riku said. Chuckling as he took of his clothes and laid the clothes on the ground before joing his idiotic boyfriend in the water.

"I'll be back, let me go change First." Kairi said. Walking over to the changing rooms when she came back Sora and Riku was having a splash fight. Quickly joining in splashing Riku from behind. "Hey, No double teaming." Riku said splashing Sora and Kairi. They continued to play around before the sun started to set in front of them. "Come on lets head home." Riku said. They walked towards Kairi House to first to make sure the girl got home safe.

"Bye you guys thanks for everything." Kairi said. Before she walked up the stairs to her House. "We will do this again Kairi." Sora said. Smiling at her and Riku gave her a small grin.

Change scene

Random Street

"Hayner, can we talk to you for a sec." Damion asked. Hayner looked over at the five guys that started to surround him. "Sorry I'm in a hurry Damion." Hayner said. Trying to get past him when another boy named Keith grabbed his arm. "Why you in a hurry we just want to ask you something." Kieth said. Giving him a bullshitting grin. "I know what you Fuckers want so stop with the friendly act Kieth." Hayner spat. Glaring at Him as the all smiled at him.

"You are a very smart Kid, Hayner but your smart mouth might be your down fall Boys get him." Damion said. As the three unidentified boys grabbed Hayner and started holding him down as Kieth and Damion began Kicking him the stomach and the back. Making Hayner cry out in pain. "Look at him boys he starting to cry, Does Hayner want his mommy oh wait she dead." Kieth taunted. Hayner Glare came back on full force and broke out of the three guys hold on him and pounced on keith and started wailing on him.

"Get off him you Fag." One of the guys yelled. throwing Hayner off of Kieth. "You will pay for that." Kieth growled. Throwing a punch at Hayner. Hayner braced himself for the hit but it never came he looked up to see Siefer had caught Kieth punch before it made contact with him will Rai and Fuu handled Damion and the other three. "What do you think you doing." Siefer growled. Kieth shrinked back and fear as Siefer let go of his hand.

"What Siefer's gang doing here?" Another guys asked. "I'm riding the world of people like him!" Kieth yelled. Glaring at Hayner. "Ever single one of you deserves to rot in hell." Kieth yelled. Before Siefer punched him in the noise. Fights broke out between Siefer crew and Kieth's But in the end Kieth and his gang ran away like dog with their tails in between their legs. "Hayner, What the hell were they talking about people like you?" Siefer asked concerned.

"It no big deal I already knew this would be the out come of what I said today." Hayner said. Getting up unsteady to his feet and Walking past Siefer and his gang heading towards his house.

Change Scene

"I'm home, Terra." Ven said. He walked into the living room. "Welcome back." Terra said. Walking up to Ven an pecking him on the lips. Ven broke the kiss to stare at Terra's gorgeous body His Satan black pant hugging his as so tight while the loose plain whit button up shirt laid limply on Terra chest. "Did you plan on seducing me when I came home." Ven said. Staring at him suspiciously while Terra started to laugh. "No, but it seems like you have a problem down their you want me to take care of it." Terra said. Grabbing hold of Ven's erected cock threw hi pants.

"Yes, I love you to but Sora and Roxas could be back at anytime." Ven said. Ven moaned as he felt Terra hand slip through his pants and his boxer and began stroking his cock. "I heard Sora talking to Riku and he said that they were going to the beach and Roxas is probably hanging out with Axel." Terra said. "Ok to the room then." Ven said. Terra lifted him up bridal style and went up stairs to their room and gently laid Ven on the bed before closing the door and going back to the bed.

Ven used the chance to strip himself of all his clothes and waited for Terra to come back to the bed and take him. Terra smirked as he grabbed Ven dick in his hand and started to stroke lightly. "Ven, what do you want." Terra asked. Grabbing hard on Ven's dick and jerking it hard before going back to a slow stacking pace. "I want you to drive thick cock inside me." Ven screamed. Tears fell from his eyes as begged Terra to fuck into oblivion.

"Prove it." Terra said.

**Lemon Scene I took out sorry Guys head over to my page to get link to my deviantart for lemon scene**

Time Skip

A Hour Later

"Roxas, you home?" Sora called. As he entered the house. "Yeah I'm in here."Roxas said. From inside the kitchen. "Where is Terra and Ven?" Sora asked. Looking at Roxas who looked up at the stairs. "They are in their room." Roxas said. Trying to hint to his brother to not go in there. Seems like Sora caught on and sat down at the table with Roxas. "How was your day?" Roxas asked. Sora smiled brightly and began animatedly talking about his day.

This is when they saw Terra come into the kitchen they watched him as he went by to the sink. "Is there something wrong?" Terra asked. Snapping the two boys out of their daze. "Oh It nothing."Sora and Roxas said at the same time before jumping up and walked out of the kitchen and headed towards thier rooms. Terra shook his head while taking a sip of his water before going back to his and Ven's room to clean Ven off.

Time Skip

Ven/Terra Room

"Ven, your phone is ringing." Roxas said. Comiing inside seeing Ven and Terra cuddled up together and he smiled Slightly. "Ok can you give it to me."Ven said. Sitting up reach for his phone from Roxas before he left the room. "Hello." Ven said. Answering the phone. "Ven, Leon won't stop pestering us to go visit you so we will be coming over to dinner." Cloud said. Before he hang up the phone before Ven could responded. "Who was that, Ven?" Terra said. Looking over at his Lover.

"It seems like we will have to guest for dinner today." Ven said. Kissing Terra lightly before reaching in his draw for some Clothes. "Lets go take a bath Ven." Terra said. Pulling Ven to the master bathroom.

Change Scene

Downstairs

"Sora, I'm going to go hang out with Hayner he called yesterday and it sounded bad." Roxas said. Sora nodded his hoping Hayner was alright. "Ok I'll tell Cloud that Hayner might be coming over as well." Sora said. Roxas nodded his head and left the house to Hayner's.

Time skip

Twenty minutes have go by

"Sora, where did Roxas go?" Ven asked. Looking at the brunet who sat on the couch watching Tv. "He said he was going to Hayner's house and Hayner might come over for dinner." Sora informed his brother. "OK, Terra Can you run to the store and pick up some ingredients for me?" Ven asked as Terra came from upstairs. "Yeah I can I have to swing by the modeling agency again anyways." Terra said. Ruffling Sora Hair and kissing Ven lightly on the lips before he left the house in the sports car.

Change Scene

Hayner's House

"Hello Ms. Chase Is Hayner in?" Roxas asked. The short petite brunette smiled at him and nodded her head. "Yes, he came home with all bruises on his face and arms I treated most of them you can go see him if he not asleep." Ms. Chase said. Smiling at Roxas as she let him inside and He went to Hayner's room. "Hayner, you up man?" Roxas said. Coming inside the room to see Hayner sitting up on the bed facing the window. Roxas sighned.

"You know your going to have to tell someone about this Hayner they can't just keep doing this to you." Roxas said. " I know I going to tell the principal when we go back to school." Hayner said. Roxas smiled knowingly that Hayner stopped being stubberon about the situation.

Change Scene

Strife House

"Sora, Riku here." Ven said. Riku came inside and was tackled by Sora to the ground. "Hi Riku." Sora said happily. Ven smiled before going back into the kitchen. Turning Back he saw Sora taking Riku to his room.

Time Skip

Twenty minutes later

"They have been awfully quiet up there." Ven thought. Ven put the knife down and went to go check up on Riku and Ven opened the door he saw Riku prepping his younger brother for his entrance. There was a pregnant silence until Ven broke it. Ven Sighed. "Just remember to you a condom." Ven said. Finding one out of his pocket and throwing it at Riku for him to catch as he saw Sora face flush red with embarrassment.

Once Ven was gone Riku looked down at Sora. "Do you want to continue?" Riku asked. Sora face turned crimson as he shook his head no. "Good" Riku said. Thrusting all the way into Sora hard and Fast. Sora moaning with every thrust Riku gave. Finally cumming Sora screamed Riku's name and Riku came not soon after because of Sora tight clenching.

Dinner Time

"Hey Cloud, Leon come on in." Roxas said. Opening the door and letting them inside. "Cloud why did you won't to come over today so badly." Sora asked. As everyone sat around the table looking at him and Leon. they smiled at each other and looked at their family members. "Leon and I decide to get married." Cloud said. Smiling as his cousin rushed towards him giving him hugs as well as Leon. "When the wedding?" Riku asked.

"It going to be a spring wedding so we will have to wait until next year." Leon said. once everything calmed down the continued with the dinner until everyone went home and Terra driving Hayner Home.

Change scene

Sandlot

"Siefer we found out the reason Hayner was getting wailed on yesterday?" Fuu said. Siefer turned to look at his friend. "Why?" Was all Siefer asked. "It seems like..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Date edited:9/3/12**


	8. Chapter 7: The Threat

**The Way We Were Raised**

**Chapter 7: The Threat  
><strong>

"It seems like... our little Hayner is gay yknow."Rai said. Siefer looked surprised. "Well at least this means you have a chance."Fuu said. Siefer nodded his head. "But that means this always happens to him ever day." Fuu said. "Siefer what are we going to do yknow." Rai asked. Siefer smiled evilly. "Were going to go join so clubs tomorrow."Siefer said.

Change Scene

School

"Hayner are you alright?" Sora asked. "Yeah I'm fine."Hayner said. Giving Sora a small smiled. "Lets walk home together." Sora said. Roxas nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah this way we will all be safer."Roxas added. Riku was walking behind them and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hey guys."Riku said. Before kissing Sora neck. "Hey Riku."They chorused. "Hey Hayner have you run into Siefer today by any chance." Riku asked. Hayner shook his head no. "Good Cause I just passed him a few minutes ago and he looked ready to kill someone."Riku said. Hayner nodded his head saying he understood.

Riku and Sora left to go head to their classroom leaving Roxas and Hayner their. "Don't bail on me after school Hayner this has gone on long enough." Roxas said. "I know, I promise I won't bail on you." Hayner said. Roxas nodded his head before he and Hayner started walking towards their class. "I will see you at lunch then." Roxas said. As they stood in front of Hayner's classroom.

Hayner took a deep breathe before entering the classroom to go inside. He ignored the stares of his classmates as he walked into the classroom with his head held high and began walking over to his seat. Tidus and Yuna looked over at him worriedly but didn't say anything; thats when the teacher came in and they started class once,

Time Skip

Lunch Time

"Hayner did you hear that Seifer been on war path all day." Riku said as he sat in circle eating his lunch. Hayner looked at him confused. "Why is he so angry?" Hayner asked. Riku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but stay out of his way today, he looks ready to kill." Riku said. Axel currently was laying his head on Roxas's lap as the blonde ran his fingers through the redhead's hair.

Change Scene

With Seifer's Gang

Seifer busted into the cafeteria, strolling towards the jock table. "Hey idiots." Seifer said. As he slammed his hands on the table. The captains of football, basketball, soccer, and baseball teams turned to glare at him. He pushed one of cheerleaders out of her chair and sat down with Fuu and Rai behind him. "So guys I've notice that you have been messing with my chicken wuss." Seifer said.

As he smacked the soda can from the guys hands. "Hey." One jock said standing up before the captain of soccer team told him to sit back down. "What of it Seifer." the football team's captain said. "Oh nothing just a little warning. If you mess with lamer and his geeks friends again, well your ass is grass." Seifer said. Before standing up and walking away swiftly.

Change Scene

Roof

"Roxas do you want to go meet my parents tomorrow?" Axel asked. Roxas smiled down at him and nodded his head. While Namine was telling the girls about the new manga she was currently drawing.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter,**I'm alive. I'm not dead I've been editing a couple of things and Currently beta searching My previous Betas have gone MIA. So I have spelling down as of lately but My grammar edits don't seem to be getting better I hope to see so reviews. Sorry it short but this is what I had on such short notice.****


	9. Chapter 8:Devil May Cry

**The Way We Were Raised**

**Chapter 8: Devil May Cry  
><strong>

"Axel, What if your parents don't like me?" Roxas asked. Looking at his boyfriend with sad blue eyes. "Roxas, of course there not going to like you." Axel replied. Roxas felt as his hearts was about to stop. "There going to love you." Axel commented. Roxas let out a heavy sigh that he didn't even know he was holding in.

They came into a view of a bunch of two story houses in the secluded neighborhood. "Come on my house is the pink one." Axel added. Pointing to the house in the far corner of the neighborhood. "Why is your house pink." Roxas asked. Trying to contain his giggles. Axel smirked when he saw this. "Our house is pink because my Mom wouldn't allow my dad to paint the house red so he choose pink instead." Axel replied.

Roxas and Axel walked over to Axel's pink house. Axel unlocked the door and let Roxas go inside first Axel followed in after him. "Mom, I home." Axel yelled from the front door as he took off his shoes. Roxas did the same as he felt a figure towering above him he hesitantly looked up. He saw a woman with red hair as bright a Axel that went down to his shoulders.

"Hello Roxas, my name is Rebecca, Axel's mom." Rebecca said. Smiling at Roxas. Roxas stood up. "Its nice to meet you, Rebecca."Roxas greeted. Smiling back at Rebecca. "You and Axel can wait up in his room until Axel's father gets back home." Rebecca said. Pushing Axel and Roxas towards his room.

**Change scene**

**Chase household**

"Mom, can I talk to for a minute?" Hayner asked his mother. His mother looked over at him with her short blonde hair and soft brown eyes. "Yes Hayner." Susan replied. Walking over to her son. Sitting down at the table with him. "Mom, I don't know how you will take this but I'm gay." Hayner told his mother. He looked up at his mom Hesitatingly. To see his mom smiling at him.

"Hayner, Sweetie, I always suspected you might be so I'm not all that surprised." Susan commented, Adding to her son state of shock. Once Hayner snapped out of his shock he smiled at his mother. "Thanks mom, I have another question though how will I tell someone I like them?" Hayner asked. "If you are talking about Siefer then you should just go out and say it to him Hayner." Susan said.

Hayner busted out in a full blown blush and gaped at his mom. "How do you know it Siefer?" Hayner asked. Keeping his eyes glued to his hands in his lap. "I know because when you were little I saw you kiss Siefer on the lips one night while he was sleeping over and the last time you came with bruises on your face Siefer called worried about you." Susan finished.

Hayner continued to stare at his mom for about 3 minutes when he finally snapped out of his daze. "I'm going to go gett some fresh air."Hayner said dazed as he walked out of the kitchen and out the door.

**Change scene**

**Hikari Household**

"Come on, Riku come inside." Sora called to his boyfriend. Riku stepped into his boyfriends new room. "Nice room."Riku said before walking over to Sora as he sat on the floor playing Devil May Cry 3. "So How far have you gotten?" Riku asked as he sat Behind Sora pulling Sora into his lap. "I'm in the Tower thing now." Sora replied.

"I see." Riku said huskily as he looked up at the TV Screen. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and began planting kisses on his neck causing Sora to moan slightly. "Stop, Riku, I'm trying to focus." Sora moaned out. "But I'm Horny Sora." Riku said. Thrusting his hips up so Sora could feel his hard erection. "Fine." Sora moaned.

Turning around to face Riku. He opened his boyfriend Zipper and pulled down his pants and boxers so his cock to come out and stand ready for attention. Sora blew on the tip lightly causing Riku to moan lowly. Sora bended down lower taking Riku tip into his mouth and slowly began to bob his head up and down. Riku moaned as he felt Sora moist mouth and his tongue touch his dick gently.

Sora then suddenly deep throated Riku's Erection into his mouth and began to suck on it hard. Sora came up once again before blowing on Riku tip and sticking his tongue in the slit of his erection before deep throating him once again. Riku began to moan even louder signaling Sora that he was going to come soon. With one more hard suck, Riku came spurting all of his essence into Sora's mouth. Sora swallowed it all before sitting back up blushing slightly before returning to his game leaving Riku in his own high.

**Change Scene**

**Twilight Drive  
><strong>

Hayner walked down the busy main road heading toward the Shopping district to pick up some ice cream. He rounded the Corner and saw Fuu and Rai talking, he ignored them and went to go buy some ice cream when this was done. Fuu and Rai stood in front of him. "Can I help you." Hayner asked, looking at both of them a blank look.

"We wanted to see how you were doing y-know." Rai said. Smiling down at Hayner. "I'm fine so excuse me." Hayner said walking towards the clock tower. Once he made it to the top of the clock tower he sat on the edge and began eating his ice cream. "Having fun chicken-wuss." Siefer said. Startling Hayner slightly.

"Yeah what of it." Hayner said. Looking over at Siefer through the corner of his eye. "Nothing." Siefer said, sitting right next to Hayner. Siefer stared at Hayner as the sat side by side. "What is it?"Hayner asked as he looked over at Siefer who was staring at him. Siefe leaned over to lick some Ice cream off his cheek. "You had some ice cream on your cheek." Siefer said. Looking at a blushing Hayner, he leaned in once again to kiss Hayner on the lip lightly.

Hayner blushed to an even brighter red color as he looked down at his hands. "Come on chicken wuss lets get you home." Siefer standing up and walking over to the door. Hayner kept his head down but followed after him.

Change Scene

Axel's House

"Axel, Roxas its dinner time." Rebecca called. Axel and Roxas just got done doing there weekend homework. They came from his room and headed for the kitchen. To see a tall male with spiky Red hair sitting at the head of the table. "Dad meet Roxas." Axel said. As He and Roxas Stood infront of his dad. is dad looked over at him with his emerald eyes and smiled.

"My name is Marcus, It a pleasure to meet you Roxas." Marcus told him. Roxas greeted Axel's dad the same way. They began to eat dinner talking about school and other things. "So Roxas, Sora said your going to enter the talent show this year what are you going to be doing?" Axel asked. "I'm going to be singing this year." Roxas said.

"Wow you sing Roxas." Rebecca said. "Yeah." Roxas said. The continued with there meal before Axel walked Roxas home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter,**I'm alive. I'm not dead I've been editing a couple of things and Currently beta searching My previous Betas have gone MIA. So I have spelling down as of lately but My grammar edits don't seem to be getting better I hope to see so reviews. Sorry it short but this is what I had on such short notice.****


	10. Chapter 9: Relationships

**The Way We Were Raised**

**Chapter 9: Relationships  
><strong>

"Honey, don't you think your overreacting." A woman with short blond hair said with sea blue eyes as she wore a simple pink sundress ,as she looked towards her husband who had brown hair with hazel eyes and was wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of slacks. "No, I'm perfectly fine, and not overreacting!" the man yelled at his wife as he slammed his hand on the coffe table. That is when the front door opened and Hayner stepped into the house panting.

"Hayner, sweetie can you come here please" Hayner's mom called to him as he entered the den where his parents where Hayner walked towards his parents cautiously before taking a seat across from them. "Am I in trouble?" Hayner asked uncertainly as he tried to remeber if he got in trouble at school this week and the answer was no, so what could his parents want from him."No, of course not, we are just worried about your problem." Hayner's mom said.

"What problem?" Hayner asked. "You being Gay and kissing that Siefer guy in public!" Hayner's dad yelled at him "That asshole kissed me." Hayner yelled back as he began to blush slightly. "So your not gay." Hayner's mom said as she let out a sigh of relief. "No... actually, I'm gay." Hayner admitted to his mother who promptly fainted.

"Look what you did! You no good son ! You should just die!" Hayner's dad yelled at Hayner who simple stared at his father with unchanging eyes before walking away heading towards his room.

Hayner walked into his room and locked the door before taking out his duffle bag and started to place nessasity inside the bag. Once he was done he threw the bag out of the window. Once this was done. Hayner unlocked the door and started to leave the house. When his dad just got done placing his wife down in the couch. Hayner's dad began to scream profanity at and began throwing items at him as he ran out of the house.

Hayner's dad chased after him onto the busy street. There was a sound of screeching of the tires as Hayner frozen on the spot. Hayner flew as he was hit by the car. He layed limped right infront of his father. Hayner's father stood there shaking as he watched his son bleed to death. The drive who hit Hayner ran to his side and began to call 911.

About ten minutes later, the abulance came taking Hayner and the Driver to the hospital as Hayner's dad sat there petrified.

* * *

><p>"Come on Roxas!" Axel said as he began to pull his boyfriend over to the ocean. Roxas felt arms wrapped around his waist as he was picked up and thrown into the water. "Axel!" Roxas yelled at his boyfriend as he sat up in the cold water. "What is it Roxy." Axel said innocently as he was smirking at his boyfriend. "It is so on!" Roxas said tackling Axel into the water. "AHHhhh! What are you doing!" Axel screamed as he fell into the water causing his hair to fall down to his shoulders.<p>

"Wow, looking good Axel." Roxas said as he swam away from his boyfriend. "Don't think you will get away with this Roxas!" Axel screamed loudly as he began to swim towards Roxas at a rapid pace. "Hahahaa." Roxas laughed as he swam away giggling.

They continued to chase each other before Axel finally catched Roxas and picked him up out of the water and layed him down next to there bags. "Now that I got you, lets see what types of torments I can give yoiu." Axel said before leaning foward to kiss Roxas on the lips. Roxas moaned as he felt Axel tongue brush against his lower lip asking to come in. Roxas opened his mouth instantly.

Axel mapped out Roxas entire moist cavern. Axel pulled away before placing his forehead on Roxas. "Maybe I should get your hair wet more often." Roxas said as he threaded his hand in the moist red locks of hair. Axel leaned down for another kiss when Roxas phone went off. Axel groaned but pulled away from Roxas so he could answer his phone.

"Hello" Roxas said as he flipped open his phone. "Roxas! Where are you?!" Olette asked as she sounded like she was panicing.

"I'm with Axel, why did something happen?"

"It terrible Roxas, Hayner was just in an accident, he at Moon Hill Hospital!"

"What! Calm down Olette I will be ther soon."

"Ok, Bye Roxas."

"See you soon, Lette'. " Roxas said before hanging up his phone.

"What was that al about?" Axel asked as his boyfriend looked at Axel with worried filled eyes. "Its Hayner, he was just in an accident, I'm sorry about our date Axel, but I have to go." Roxas said picking up his stuff. "Come on Roxas, I will drive you to him." Axel said as he picked up his on stuff and started to walk towards his car with Roxas following after him.

Soon as the entered the red car, Axel turned it on instantly and they began to drive to Moon Hill Hospital. "Hayner, I hope you are alright." Roxas thought as he looked out the window of the car. Axel looked at his boyfriend and smiled slightly to himself as he looked to the road ahead of him and continued to drive Roxas to his bestfriend's side.

* * *

><p>"Calm down, Ven they will be fine." Terra said as they exited there car and started to walking into the Restrant Twilight Tower. Terra and Ven walked to the Resevation desk where they were put on the Third floor. "Wow, Terra you did a beautiful job, picking us a dating spot. "I tried to make today special for us, so I already had everything perpared.<p>

The waiter soon came with ther appitizers of Chessy bread and some dipping sauce. "Thank you."Terra said as he looked at the waiter and gave him a small smile. Once they were done with there appetizers they were giving there main course of chicken alfredo. "My favorite." Ventus said as he dug into his food. Once they were done eating they waited for there desserts to arrive.

Terra got up from his seat and walked towards Ventus. "Ventus..." Terra started aqs he gained Ventus attention. "We have know ach other a long time and you really know me better than anyone, So Ventus, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Terra said as he bended down on one knee and pulled out a ring to Ventus. "Of course I will marry you." Ventus said as he placed his finger on his ring finger and leaned to give Terra a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Its been so long since I updated this story. T_T I feel so proud, Please Review**


	11. Chapter 10: Troubles

**The Way We Were Raised**

**Chapter 10: Troubles**

Roxas rushed into the hospital with Axel quickly followed after him.

"Where is Hayner Chase's room?" Roxas asked as he panted heavily aganist the repetionist desk.

"Room 267 B." The repetionist said before Roxas turned around the corner quickly heading to Hayner's room so he neared door to see Pence, Ollete, and Seifer.

"What happen?" Roxas asked, looking at his friends.

"He ran into a busy street and hit by a car." Seifer told him.

"How do you know?" Axel questioned.

"I followed him home but his parents looked very serious so Hayner made me leave but I jus stayed near a park nearby since I planned to talk to him before I returned home as I headed back to Hayner's house I saw Hayner being chased into the street by his father and Hayner getting hit by the upcoming car." Seifer told them as his voice cracked slightly as he tried to fight back the tears threatening to fall.

"Why would Hayner's father chase him though?" Olette asked, confused.

Roxas face grew grim as he knew the face knowing the reason.

"His father hate gays that's why he was chasing him." Roxas said as he clench his hand in anger that is when he the doctor stepped out of Hayner's room and they immediately stood up.

"Mr. Chase just has minor brusing to three of his ribs and a broken arm he is currently sleeping if you want to go see him." The doctor said as the eager teenagers nodded their heads furiously.

They all stood to entered the room to see Hayner's peaceful face nad let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, Hayner sure does knows how to give everyone a scare." Pence said, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Be quiet Pence , but you guys will kill me with the tension in the air which I can slice up with a knife and eat it." Hayner's voice broke all the tension as all eyes were no focused on him.

"Hayner!" They all gasped as they let out another sigh of relief.

"Does anyone want to tell me when I'm getting out of this place I hate hospitals." Hayner said, causing them al lto laugh.

"I will go ask." Olette said as she and pence left to find Hayner's doctor.

"Oh man i forgot to call Ventus and Sora, come on Axel." Roxas said, grabbing his boyfriend's shoulder pulling hin out of Haybner's room leaving Seifer and Hayber alone in the room.

"Hayner... about earlier I... I like you alright." Seifer told him as Haybner gaped at him.

"I know I pick on you and you my hate me but I really do like you." Seifer ranted trying to avoid looking at Hayner.

"Siefer calm down, I love you to." Hayner said before Seifer cooule contine to ramble on.

"You do?" Seifer asked, snapping his head upward to look at Hayner who smiled at him and nodded his head thay is when Haybner friends came back into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Its been so long since I updated this story. T_T I feel so proud, Please Review**


	12. Chapter 11: What!

**The Way We Were Raised**

**Chapter 11: What! **

Sora and Riku walked up brunet's driveway to his house. Sora glanced around it was eerily glint, he wonder if Ventus was waiting inside to give him a boring lecture. Sora glanced unlocked the door and stepped inside flinching as he heard something fall.

"Aw damn it, oh Sora your back." Terra said giving him a smile.

"Hey Terra, where's Ventus and Roxas" Sora asked as he and Riku followed Terra into the kitchen.

"Ventus went to pick up Roxas, Hayner, Seifer, and Axel at the hospital." Terra answered.

"Why were they at the hospital?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Hayner got into an accident and Roxas and the others went to go see him."

"Is Hayner okay?" Riku asked.

"From what we heard Hayner has minor concussion, a broken arm and two ribs." Terra informed them.

Sora buried his head into his hand.

"But how did Hayner get hit he's usually very careful." Riku said.

"Seifer said that he saw Hayner running from his father who was chasing him." Terra said as a frown was evident on his face.

"So that's why he's been coming over?" Sora questioned.

Terra nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Seifer helped Hayner get into the clothes Ventus brought for him.<p>

"Are you sure your going to be alright Hayner?" Seifer asked, looking at his brother.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." Hayber said pecking Seifer on his lips before leaving the hospital room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review. I have posted up another poll for an upcoming story of mine please vote. XD**

**Thank you for the Reviews**

**Riku'sgirl19: Sorry it short again**

**Guest: I just trying to think of what type of wedding though**


	13. Chapter 12: I forgot

**The way we were raised**

**Chapter 12: I forgot**

Roxas helped Hayner out of the car as Ventus carried Hayner's stuff into the house. When Sora rushed put the house to Hayner to help them quickly inside while Terra and Riku helped out. Ventus carry the bags into the house. Once the bags were placed into the guest room for Hayner. Everyone went into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Sora, why didn't you call us if you were planning to stay with Riku?" Ventus asked as he looked over at Sora who looked down at his falte as his face flushed red.

"I didn't plan to say but something came up." Sora mumbled as Ventus finally realized what happened and glanced over at Riku who looked indifferent.

"Anyways how was your date Ventus?" Roxas asked saving his twin from dying from embarrassment.

Both Terra and Ventus stiffed at his question they totally had forgotten about day before of to remember to tell the wins.

"Uh we..." Ventus started.

"What he's trying to say were getting married." Terra finished.

"What!" Sora and Roxas yelled as they looked over at Ventus ringed left hand.

"And you couldn't tell us before!" Sora pouted as Roxas nodded his head agreeing with his twin.

"But a lot happened yesterday that we had forgot." Ventus explained.

After that was said they continued to eat their breakfast in silence until they heard a cell phone go off screaming: "Hayner! Chicken-wuss! Pick up your phone Lamer!"

Everyone turned to look at Hayner who hastily fished the phone out of his pocket.

"Hello." Hayner said as he answered his phone.

"It's about time you pick up, Lamer!" Seifer's voice was evident through the phone.

"What do you want?" Hayner asked.

"Do I need a reason to call my injured boyfriend?" Seifer asked.

"Boyfriend." Sora repeated as he looked over at Roxas that mouthed.

"Long story." Hayner said.

"Yeah your right Seifer I'm sorry so what did you want?" Hayner asked.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm down the street with the pyro heading towards the blondie's house." Seifer said.

"Oh ok." Hayner said.

"Well see you soon." Seifer said before he hang up the phone.

"So you and Seifer finally got together." Riku said as he had an amused smile on his face.

"Yeah." Hayner mumbled as a blush rose on his cheeks.

"Sora, do you and Riku want to go meet Aqua with Ventus and I?" Terra asked.

"Hey what about?" Roxas asked.

"I think Axel may want to spend time with you today, you can meet her tomorrow at dinner." Terra said giving Roxas a smile.

"Alright." Roxas saod.

"Do you want to go Riku?" Sora asked.

"I can't go with you roday, Sora. My parents are having some kind party tonight and I have to go home to get a haircut." Riku explained.

"Oh. Ok. Wait! What!" Sora said as he quickly looked over t Riku.

"Yeah my parents think I let it grow to long so before the party they said I have to get it cut." Riku said, pulling at his at his hair.

"But I like your hair." Sora said as he began to pout.

"Don't worry Sora it will back." Riku said as he let out a light laugh.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Ventus said standing up making his way to the door which he open to let Axel and Seifer inside.

Roxy!" Axel yelled as he strolled into the kitchen and pulled Roxas into a hug.

"Hey Axel." Roxas said hugging him back.

"Well I will see you guys later then." Riku sad before kissing Sora gently on the cheek and walking away heading towards the door.

"Bye." Everyone in room besides Riku chorused.

"Hayner, Roxas don't do anything we wouldn't want you guys to know about while were gone." Ventus said as Hayner and Roxas blushed at the comment while Axel looked confused and Seifer indifferent.

"Ventus!" Roxas yelled, glaring at his older brother who laughed at him.

"Alright then, come on Sora." Ventus said as Sora got up and followed Terra out the door.

"Come on Axel lets go watch a movie in the living room." Roxas said pulling him along to watch the movie.

"You want to help me unpack?" Hayner asked trying to break the silence between him and Seifer.

"Sure." Seifer said before he picked up bridal style heading towards his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 13: Bonding

**The way we were raised**

**Chapter 13: Bonding**

"How long do we have to wait?' Sora asked as the stood at the airport waiting for Ventus's friend Aqua.

"We have only been here for ten minutes Sora." Ventus said as he looked over at his brother who was yawning.

"There she is!" Terra said as he spotted a patch of blue hair.

"Aqua, over here!" Ventus called out as he jumped into the air and waving his arms frantically.

"Ven, Terra." Aqua squealed in delight as she spotted the two of them and ran over to them Aqua swiftly pulled Ven into a hug as she smiled over at Terra.

She looked down to see Sora. "And who is this little guy?" Aqua asked pulling away from Ventus and looking down at Sora.

"I'm Sora. Ventu's little brother." Sora said giving Aqua a smile.

"Oh your one of the twins. Well I'm Aqua, it's a pleasure to meet you Sora." Aqua told him pulling Sora into a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Sora said, hugging the blunette.

"Come on let's get out of here." Terra said as they started to leave the airport." Terra said as they started to leave the airport.

* * *

><p>"Seifer, come on let me up." Hayner said trying to break out of Seifer's hold.<p>

"Where are you going?" Seifer asked as he tighten grip around Hayner's waist.

"Unless you want be soaked in something unpleasant you will let me go." Hayner said smiling down at his boyfriend who gave him a smirk.

"I can't imagine many things I could soak you in." Seifer said as Hayner blushed profusely as he began to stuggle in his arms.

"Alright." Seifer said as he released Hayner allowing him to get up and push to the bathroom.

Seifer watched his boyfriend in amusement as he limped into the on suite before plopping back on to the bed.

* * *

><p>Roxas and Axel were cuddling on the coucg watching After earth.<p>

"Man that was a good movie." Axel said as he kissed Roxas's temple.

"Yeah, do you want to watch another movie?" Roxas asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Axel said smiling at Roxas.

"Were back!" Ventus said as he, Terra, Sora, and Aqua came into the house.

"Welcome back!" Axel and Roxas said in unison.

"So this is the other twin." Aqua said walking over to Roxas.

"Yeah I'm Roxas." Roxas said looking up at the woman.

"I'm Aqua." Aqua introduced herself as shegave Roxas a smile which he returned.

"I'm going to make dinner go wait in the living room." Ventus said as he walked into the kitchen.

They all entered the kitchen and sat down.

"Aqua, what do you do for living?" Axel asked looking up at the woman.

"I'm an interior designer." Aqua told him.

"That's cool." Sora said.

"Aqua, do you still keep with your training?" Terra asked as Aqua looked over at him and gave him a small nod.

"Training in what?' Hayner asked as he and Seifer came down from upstairs.

"All three of us trained in kendo." Terra told them.

"Ven did as well?" Roxas asked shocked as Terra and Aqua nodded their heads.

"I would have never guess." Seifer said looking at the fragile look Ven in the kitchen who was making dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 14: Love

**The way we were raised**

**Chapter 14: Love  
><strong>

Hayner waited in Terra's Car with Siefer as Roxas & Sora were in his house gathereing his things.

"Its a ggod thing we were planning to expanding the house." Terra murmured to himself as he looked over at Hayner.

"What do you mean?" Hayner asked looking over at Terra with a confused look.

"We can't have you sleeping in one of the twins room forever so we arrange to expand in about two months." Terra told them.

"Really?" Hayner said as he looked at Terra with hopefull eyes who gave him a small smile.

"Yeah you and your boyfriend there are apart of this family now."Terra told them even Siefer was surprised at this gesture. Sora and Roxas was soon leaving Hayner's old house with Bags of Hayner's items Once they got in the car and drove away.

* * *

><p>Ventus sighed contently as he was in the kitchen making dinner while Axel and Riku waited in the living room for their boyfriends to return. Awqua yawned as she descend down the stairs.<p>

"Where is everyone Ven?" Aqua asked as she sat down at the kitchen table as he handed her a glass of hot coffee.

"They went to gather Hayner's things they will be back soon. Sooo... how is your newest project coming along?" Ventu asked as he sat down next to her.

"Ven, you will see where I planned your wedding and the reception, all you need to focus on is colors, food, and the reception." Aqua told him sternly as she picked up her mug on drunk her coffee. So the door wa unlocked Terra, the twins Siefer and Hayner came into the house.

"Axel, Riku good afternoon." Terra said as he are exited the two of them as Riku and Sora ran over to them pulling them into hugs and kisses.

"Terra, you don't have plans tomorrow, right?" Ven asked looking over at his fiance.

"No actually I have a photo shoot tomorrow." Terra said.

"That means you won't be able to see it then." Aqua teased in a sing song voice .

"See what?" Sora asked spinning around excitedly.

"The reception hall for Ven and Terra said as he forgotten the plan he looked over at Ventus and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry Ven, I'm sorry" Terra started but was silenced when Ven, gave him a kiss.

"Don't worry about it Terra, everything will be okay, we can go together some other time." Ven told him giving him a smile.

Two months had passed Siefer and Hayner relationship deepened.

"So do you like my new room?" Hayner said as he lead Siefer inside the room.

"I like it." Siefer said as he sat on Hayner lap before pulling him onto his lap. Hayner smiled as he leaned in to kiss Siefer, in which Siefer returned back eagerly before pulling away.

"I love you Hayner." Siefer told him.

"I love you too." Hayner told him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review.**

Other notes: Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of chapters long

**Thank you reviewers**

**Riku'sgirl19: Yes, he is  
><strong>

**Neo Rulelz: Sorry no dinner party  
><strong>

**Ern Estine 13624: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 15: Wedding Day

**Warning: LEMONS!**

**The way we were raised**

**Chapter 15: Wedding Day  
><strong>

"Wow, look at this place." Hayner said in awe as they walked into a Beach penthouse where there wedding would be taking place. They walked inside the giant foyer that held maybe 16 round tables that could fit 6 people in each. The tables were decorated with a vase that was filled with a different type of mineral which wrapped around a picture of a different moment in Ven and Terra relationship.

The Decor at the entrance gave a natural earthly feel to it with the different types of plants and flowers that wrapped around the columns at the entrance.

"So how do you like it Terra?" Aqua said as she approached them wearing her business suit had a clipboard in her hand and also had an earpiece in.

"Aqua, I honestly think you out done your self this time." Terra told her.

"Don't you get to excited just yet, let me show you were the ballroom is and were you two will be wed." Aqua told them as she led them into the grand ball room right next door to the ballroom where bright green drapes were hiding the ballroom from the view.

"The drapes were Ven ideas, I think they add the right amount of flare."Aqua told them.

They scanned the ballroom it was filled with small tables with emerald green table cloths on them. Then they saw a DJ stage in the far right corner with a Karaoke stage.

"You guys got a Karaoke system." Sora said excitedly.

"Yeah, It was my Idea." Terra told them as Aqua then led them to the deck which held where they would be getting married.

They had the ocean as an backdrop with the alter being same as the entrance with Columns that had plants wrapped around them. The chairs which would and red cherry wood. On each chair had the an engraving on it:

**_To our Percious friends that have been with us through thick and thin._**

Roxas smiled as he ran his fingers through every word. "He was right Aqua, you really have out done yourself this time." Roxas told her causing Aqua to blush slightly at the praise.

"There is a separate entrance so people will not have to go through the ballroom and the reception hall to the Altar." Aqua told them.

"Thats fine." Terra told her.

"As well we need you guys all to be fitted into your suits as well Ventus already did his when he was here, so go back inside upstairs first door on your right will be where a person will be getting you fitted for the wedding." Aqua said as they nodded there heads and headed to the round about stairs near the Altar entrance and headed upstairs.

Once they got upstairs and went into the room to get fitted and were finished they headed back downstairs where Aqua and Ven were talking.

"Terra." Ven said pulling his fiance into a kiss which Terra returned heatedly.

"Hey Ven, you and Aqua did a good job." Terra said as he kissed Ven's temple.

"You guys go on, I need to tie up some loose ends here before I join you back at the house." Aqua told them as the family left the penthouse heading home.

* * *

><p>The day of the wedding, Ven sat in his dressing room with Pre-Wedding gitters.<p>

"Ven, are you alright." Hayner asked as he, and the twins looked at him worriedly.

"No, I'm super Nervous." Ven admitted.

"But why Ven?" Sora questioned him.

"I don't know, it just that what if something terrible happens?"Ven said in distress.

"Nothing terrible will happen, we and Aqua won't let anything ruin your big day so take a deep breath and get out there." Roxas told him as Aqua came inside notify them that it was time to go.

Ven did as his little brother told him took a deep breath and walked out with his brothers, and Hayner and made there way downstairs at the altar entrance. The twins and Hayner went inside first where Terra stood at the center of the Altar with his best man Zack Fair along with Cloud Strife and Squall Leonheart aka Leon.

Then Ven took another deep breathe before he and Aqua locked arms and they began to walk down the hall.

When Ven walked up the stairs to meet with Terra, Minister Eraqiuas approached them.

"Today the Couple has prepared there own Vows to tell each other." Eraqiuas announces.

Terra took ahold of Ven hands and turned to speak, " Ven, we been through everything, even going through hell hell and back. I love you because you always stayed true to your heart even when the darkness was creeping on you. I love you and your brother like they are my own family, and I will always stay true and honor you. With this ring I will marry you mind body and soul."

Ven cried at Terra words as he wiped them away slightly before gripping Terra's hand tightly. "Terra, your right when you said we have been through hell. You were my light even in the darkness pit of night. You are my joy and hope even when the darkness was at the door you pulled me through by being my pillar of support. With this ring I give you the key to my heart which you always had."

"You may kiss your husband." Eraqiuas tells them before they pulled each other into the a firery kiss and the crowd uproar into applause.

"Everyone, Please Make your way into the reception area where food and desert will be served." Aqua told them as they all went inside to be served.

Once they got there serving of either, Smothered Chicken, a Variety Salad, a Smoked Lobester. For desert they had Sea-salt Ice cream, Ven and Terra Chocolate Wedding cake or an Apple Pie.

"Man this is so good."Hayner moaned as he took another spoonful of his Sea-salt ice cream.

"If you keep eating all that Ice Cream your going to get fat, Chickenwuss." Seifer said playfully as Hayner glared at him.

"Oh Shut up and eat your stupid Pie, Mr. Kent." Hayner told him.

"No need to bring, superman into this Hayner." Siefer said.

* * *

><p>"Aww, I'm so happy for Ven." Sora said as he and Riku danced together in the Ballroom.<p>

"So am I." Riku said as he pulled Sora close to him.

"Do you think we will ever get married, Riku?" Sora asked looking up at him.

"Of Course we will one day." Riku answered him before pulling Sora into a kiss.

"You know when there gone for there Honey moon it will just be us your brother, Hayner and their boyfriend."Axel said seductively as he planted kisses on Roxas's neck.

"Come now wait until we get back to the house." Roxas told him pushing Axel away Slightly.

"Fine." Axel said pouting.

* * *

><p>"Siefer... S-stop." Hayner moaned as he felt Siefer's Finger enter him.<p>

"Don't worry Hayner , none will come up here." Siefer told, as he remember as he Bride Aqua to let him up here to the second floor to a sound proof bedroom.

Siefer undid his pants and positioned himself at Hayner's opening before slowly pushing inside as he finished prepping Hayner. Hayner groaned as he felt himself being stretched. Siefer began with slow, shallow thrust.

"Faster, Harder." Hayner demand as he rocked his hips back onto Siefer. Seifer smirked as he began to pound into Hayner. Hayner began to moan wantonly as he was pounded into by Siefer long thick cock.

"You like that don't you swallow my cock." Siefer growled as he speed up his pace.

"Yeah, I love your cock!" Hayner yelled, He knew he was sounding like a wanton whore but he loved who Siefer felt deep inside him.

"Come for me, Hayner, Come for me!" Siefer demanded as he grabbed ahold of Hayner's cock and began to strock it in time with his thrust.

"Siefer!" Hayner Screamed as he came hard onto the bed. Siefer came not to long after. Siefer panted heavily as he pulled out of Hayner slowly. Hayner let out a low whine as he felt Siefer pull out of him.

Siefer smirked as he went to the on suite and grabbed a couple of towels and cleaned themselves off before they headed back down stairs.

* * *

><p>"Do you guys understand, You can have parties but no underage drinking and house crashing." Ven told them sternly.<p>

"Yes Ven we understand, so go before you miss your flight." Sora told his brother.

"Alright then bye guys." Ven and Terra said before they left.

"Come on Roxas." Axel said as he pulled Roxas upstairs.

They entered Roxas's room. Axel picked Roxas up an tossed him onto his bed before he stared at him predatory as he stalked over there while shredding his clothed while Roxas did the same.

Axel kissed Roxas hard as he licked on his bottom lip wanting access which Roxas's gave eagerly. Axel then began to suck on the juncture of Roxas's neck leaving a hickey. Then he went lower kissing and sucking on every visible piece of skin. "Ahh." Roxas moaned as Axel began to suck on Roxas's nipples.

Axel pulled away slightly to position himself in between Roxas's legs. "Where the lube, and your condoms Roxas." Axel asked.

"Top drawer." Roxas replied as Axel pulled out the lube and a condom. He slicked up his fingers before brushing one into Roxas's entrance before pushing inside where he began to curl and uncurl his finger. Roxas gasped at the intrusion but forced himself to relax. Axel continued this for a while longer before pushing a second finger inside causing Roxas to go stiff again.

"Just relax, Roxas." Axel told him as he slowly began to scissor Roxas's entrance. Roxas took a deep breathe and forced himself to relax once more. Finally Axel add the last finger and began to thrust in and out opening Roxas.

Roxas let out a whine as Axel withdrew his fingers. Axel grabbed the condom and slipped it on before grabbing a hold of the lube sleeking himself up before positioning himself at Roxas's opening and slowly pushing inside. Roxas moaned as he felt himself being stretched open. Axel began with shallow short thrust before he gradually speed up.

Not long after Roxas was moaning loudly screaming Axel's name.

"Axel!" Roxas screamed as he came clapping onto Axel causing him to come.

* * *

><p>"Were finally here." Terra said as they went to there pent house suite in Hawaii.<p>

"You know what I want to do right now?" Ven asked as he walked towards bathroom.

"No what?" Terra replied looking over at Ventus.

"To have steamy shower sex." Ven told him as he went into the bathroom. Terra quickly shedded his clothes before he joined his new husband in the shower. Knowing this will be there first of there love making.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 16: I'm Back

**The way we were raised**

**Chapter 16: I'm Back  
><strong>

A Male with dark midnight blue hair with dark ebony eyes stared attentively at the twins who were leaving the house. They were laughing and exchanging glorous smiles to each other as there boyfriends came to give them a kiss. The man glared hard at the twins boyfriends before turning to leave.

* * *

><p>Terra and Ven entered the houses to find it surprisingly clean and Silent. "They must be out." Terrra said as he wrapped his hands around his husbands waist as he planted a soft kiss on his neck, Ven hummed contently in response as they heard there was a voice message.<p>

"You Have Reached the home of Terra, Ven, Sora, Roxas and Hayner none of us are in so please a message after the beep..." The mechanical machine said.

"Hello Ven..." Ven gasped as his eyes widen at the voice. "I hope your doing well I heard about you wedding Little Brother, Don't worry I will be paying you a visit real soon. Bye bye Ven." Van said before hanging up the phone.

"No no this can not be happening !" Ven sod as he curled into Terra's arms. As Terra pulled him close to his chest.

* * *

><p>"Axel, did you get a letter from the Organization?" Roxas asked.<p>

"Yeah Why?" Axel said as he threaded his long fingers into Roxas's hair.

"I got one and I want to join but I do not want to do it alone, Join it with me Babe?" Roxas said as he gave Axel a puppy dog pout.

"Fine, fine just stop with the look." Axel agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 17: Venapped

**The way we were raised**

**Chapter 17: Venapped**

"Ven, we are home!" Roxas said as he, Hayner, and Sora came through the door to find the house stealthily silent.

As they entered and stepped into the living room they saw Terra holding Ven who had his head buried in the crack of Terra's neck.

"What is wrong?" Hayner asked, snapping at Terra out of stupor and they turned to look at them.

"Come sit down guys we got some news, we need to share with you guys." Terra said as he motioned for them to come into the living room.

The teens looked at each other before taking a seat in the living room.

"Van, he is here." Ven stated bluntly lifting his puffy pink flushed face that was red from crying.

"What I thought he was locked up!" Roxas gasped.

"He was he must have escape somehow." Ven told them.

"You must be careful and must never be alone at any given time." added Ven.

"We will Ven." Sora tells him.

* * *

><p>"Roxas are you ready?" Axel asked as he and Roxas stood outside Organization 13 club room. Roxas grabbed a hold of the door before opening it up.<p>

"Welcome back number eight, thirteen." Xenmas said as everyone was sitting in a total of fourteen chairs. They all began with intro basics what club was about.

* * *

><p>"Hello Ven." Van said as he a hold of his twin brother.<p>

"Van." Ven spat glaring daggers at Van.

"It's nice to see you to brother but it's time for you to go to sleep."

"It's nice to see you brother but it's time for you to go to sleep." Van said jabbing his finger in his pressure point in his neck. Van lifted his brother into his arms and carried him away.

* * *

><p>As the twins were coming home accompanied by their boyfriends. That's when they saw Terra outside with a policeman.<p>

"Terra, what happened?' Riku asked.

"Ven has been taken." answered Terra.

"What!" Everyone shouted.

"Please keep calm we will find him I promise." Terra reassured them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review. Please also check out my other stories  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 18: Mourning

**The way we were raised**

**Chapter 18: Mourning  
><strong>

"It's oka, Roxas. They will find your brother." Axel said as Roxas sat on his lap with his head buried into his shoulder.

"But the last time Ven went away we did not see him for years!" Roxas cried as tears were cascading from his flush red face.

Axel frowned but slowly weaved his fingers in and out of Roxa's blond locks as he gently began to rock him slowly in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Sora, stop." Riku said trying to remove Sora from his neck who was sucking on his neck leaving a big dark purple hickey on his cghhest.<p>

"Sora!: Riku said pushing his boyfriend away. Sora's face fell as tears began to fall from hiseyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Sora wailed as he buried his face into his hands.

"Shh, it's okay Sora." Riku murmured trying to comfort Sora.

* * *

><p>"I hope Roxas and Sora are okay." Hayner said as he and Seifer wakled om the beach as the sun was setting and it was began for high tide.<p>

"You will just need to be there Hayner." Seifer tells him as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the cheek before he grabbed his hand and began to walk on beach side by side.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sora &amp; Roxas, <em>

_I wish to see you again. Please meet me at the stargazer hill at 3:00 a.m on Sunday morning. Ven will be there _

_With All My Love  
>Vanitas <em>

Sora and Roxas reread the letter and exchange looks and nodded their heads. They were going to get their brother back.

"I have a plan." Roxas said.

* * *

><p>Sora and Roxas took a deep breath as they made their way on top of the hill.<p>

"Welcome, Sora, Roxas." Vanitas said grinning like a madman as Ven was tied to the giant oak tree gagged.

"Look the whole family is here!" exclaimed Van.

"What do you eant from us?" Sora yelled at Van.

"Is it not obvious, I'm going to kill you." Van said pulling out a gun and pointing it at them.

"But why?" Roxas asked.

"What do you mean I think it just going to be fun to see splattered all over the grow." Van said grinning widely as he cracked the gun.

That is when Van was tackled to the ground by two police officers.

"Vanitas Mclaude your under arrest." A third police officer said kicking the gun away and placing handcuffs on Van.

"Ven!" Terra cried as he ran to his husband and brother in laws who were taking the rope off of him.

"Terra!" Ven cried out as he cling to his husband.

Terra quickly pulled him into a kiss.

"Ven... Ven... I thought I had lost you." Terra said as tears began to fall from his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review. Please also check out my other stories.  
><strong>


	20. Epilogue

**The way we were raised**

**Epilogue  
><strong>

"Can you believe you guys are graduated!" Sora squealed, gleefully.

"I know, we worked really hard. " Axel said as he and Siefer took off their caps and gowns.

Roxas leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek

"I am so proud of you, Axel." Roxas said as he broke away from Axel.

"I will bring Hayner back later." Seifer said as he and Hayner left to go on their date.

"Sora we will see you at home as well." Roxas told his brother as Roxas followed Axel to his motorcycle.

"Come on Sora." Riku said as he pulled his hand as they headed towards the beach.

"Can you believe that so much happened this year?" Sora asked.

"Yeah your brother came back and Seifer got with Hayner it was a good year." Riku said as they walked together holding hands on the beach.

* * *

><p>"Seifer," started Hayner causing Seifer to turn and look at him, "Congratulations!" Heheld out a present for him to take. Seifer smiled before he pulled Hayner into a kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm glad we came back." Ventus tells Terra as he sat comfortably against Terra's chest.<p>

"I have no regrets either, I am glad I am part of you life." Terra says.

They sat in the house watching A Walk To Remember a book by Nicholas Sparks that got turned into a movie.

* * *

><p>Axel and Roxas laid on Axel red comforter kissing. Roxas panted as Axel pulled away from the kiss.<p>

"Roxas, can I?" pleaded Axel as he gazed at Roxas.

"I want to." Roxas said pulling Axel into a kiss.

"I love you." Axel whispered.

"I love you too." Roxas replied back.

The way we were raised does have a way on how we look on the world but is truly us to figure out what we want from the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Everyone Happy Christmas Eve! I hope you all are having wonderful holiday even if you don't celebrate. Yeah I'm so sorry for being inactive for a while but look on the bright side I made it through this year and so have you. Please leave comments and reviews. **


End file.
